The success of high throughput synthesis and analysis of materials to identify composition and/or processing-property relationships is partially dependent on the reliability of the synthesis and assaying equipment, and the efficiency of the methods performed. Inherent limitations of the equipment used can directly limit the ability to explore a wide variety of materials. For example, most devices used for materials discovery do not implement an assembly in which the material can be both synthesized and assayed without disassembly. Rather, existing devices capable of high pressures and high temperatures typically require material transfer after synthesis (via ball milling, etc) into testing devices. Known devices that are designed to eliminate material transfer after synthesis cannot achieve sufficiently high pressures and temperatures desired for some particular material characterizations and/or synthesis processes.